dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 8: Majuub vs. E. Honda
http://images.wikia.com/dragonballfanon/images//2/2c/Majuub.jpg http://images.wikia.com/dragonballfanon/images//9/93/Vs.jpg http://images.wikia.com/dragonballfanon/images//2/24/EHonda2.jpg "Damn," Vegeta says, "We lost another match." "This isn't good," Goku says. Goku looks among the Z Warriors and says, "Majuub, you're up." "All right," Majuub replies and begins to walk out into the street. "We got another victory," Guile says to his group, "But it isn't over yet." Guile looks over at who is being sent to fight and says, "E. Honda." "Yes," E. Honda replies. "Do you think that you can take him," Guile asks. "Of course," E. Honda replies and he then walks out into the street. Majubb and E. Honda are eventually only about two meters away. "Come on small fry," E. Honda says to Majuub. Majuub gets a look of anger on his face. E. Honda runs at Majuub and when he is right in front of him Majuub flies to the right to avoid him. E. Honda then turns to Majuub. As E. Honda comes at him Majuub jumps up and kicks E. Honda in the stomach making E. Honda fall backwards. E. Honda slowly gets up with a look of shock on his face. "Surprised," Majuub remarks. E. Honda growls and again charges at Majuub. When Majuub tries to fly up out of the way E. Honda grabs his leg and throws him into the side of a bus. Majuub then falls to the ground and gets back up again. As E. Honda comes back at Majuub, Majuub fires a ki blast at him stopping E. Honda in his tracks. E. Honda moans in pain as he gets up from the ground. E. Honda turns to his right and sees a wastebasket. He picks it up and throws it at Majuub. As Majuub is hit by the wastebasket E. Honda tears a stop sign from the ground and whacks Majuub with it. As Majuub is recovering from the hit E. Honda begins continuously whack Majuub with the stop sign, and eventually hits Majuub into a building across the street. E. Honda snickers at this triumph but has a look of shock on his face as Majuub walks out of the building. E. Honda then shouts and throws the stop sign at him. Majuub catches it in his right hand and sticks it into the ground. Majuub then unleashes a powerful flurry of ki blasts at E. Honda that also damage the things around him. Majuub looks intently and when the smoke clears E. Honda is lying face flat on the ground dead and several things around him are damaged. "Yes," Krillin shouts, "We have another victory." Majuub walks back over to his side. Guile has a look of anger in his eyes and then says, "At least we are still ahead." Guile looks around at the damage their battles has created and shouts over to the Z Warriors, "I think it's time we moved our fights to some place else! We have caused enough damage here!" Goku shouts back, "All right!" "Meet us at Meiji no Mori Takao Quasi National Park. That is where this shall continue." Chapter 7: The SearchChapter 9: Deep Trouble Category:Fan Fiction